Roger Radcliffe
He is a character from 101 Dalmatians. Roger Radcliffe played Uncle Henry in the Wizard of Oz (disneystyle8) He is a farmer Roger Radcliffe played Old Jafar in Jackladdin Sparrow He is a sorcerer in disguise Roger Radcliffe played Bail Organa in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) Roger Radcliffe played King Stefan in Sleeping Beauty (CityMaker Style) He is a king Roger Radcliffe played The Sultan in Jeffladdin, Jeffladdin 2: The Return of Frollo and Jeffladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a sultan Roger Radcliffe played Jeremy Fitzgerald in Five Nights at Baloo's 2 He is a Security guard Roger Radcliife played Aaron's Father in The Little Hundred Acre Wood Boy He is a father Roger Radcliffe played Fa Zhou in Eilan He is a father Roger Radcliffe played Horton the Elephant in Roger Radcliffe Hears a Octopus and Roger Hears a Frog Roger Radcliffe played Wayne Gibson in Jeff and Peter Roger Radcliffe played Doc in Cecilia White and the Seven Men He is a dwarf Roger Radcliffe played Little John in Louie Hood He is a bear Roger Radcliffe played David in D.W. and Lucifer Roger Radcliffe played Sam Parrish in Jumanji CoolZDane Style Roger Radcliffe played Georges Hautecourt in The AristoHumans (Bruce Hogan Style) Roger Radcliffe played King Harold in SpongeBob (Shrek) He is a king and father of Fiona Roger Radcliffe played Robin Hood in Roger Hood He is a fox Roger Radcliffe played Professor Utonium In The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Human Style) He is a man who makes The Powerpuff Girls Roger Radcliffe played Bashful in Aka White and the Seven Men He is a dwarf Roger Radcliffe played Aladdin in Rogerladdin He is a street rat Roger Radcliffe played Maurice in Beauty and the Whale He is Belle's father Roger Radcliffe played Peter Pan in Roger Pan He is a boy Roger Radcliffe played Anger in Inside Out (Moviemagic Style) He is a red emotion Roger Radcliffe played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Father Detective He is a mouse Roger Radcliffe played Jim Crow in Kaa (Dumbo) He is a crow Roger Radcliffe played Barry Bee Benson in Human Movie He is a bee Roger Radcliffe played Chief Powhatan in Orianahontas He is Pocahontas' father Portrayals *In 101 Frogs played by Danny *In 101 Bears played by Kronk *In 101 Fishes played by Lawrence Fletcher *In 101 Primates played by Pinocchio *In 101 Mice played by Jeremy Johnson *In 101 Dinosaurs played by Phineas Flynn *In 101 Elephants played by Trent *In 101 Wolves (1961) played by Leo San Juan *In 101 Things played by Arthur Read Gallery: Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4557.jpg Rogerrad.png Tumblr inline p7lv0oKT7z1qhxf9r 400.gif 78ab6d456f1dd25f69f524b4644579e8.jpg BldWmMhIYAA08ye.png Category:Characters Category:101 Dalmatians Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Fun characters Category:Fathers Category:Thin Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters